1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to a flexible display apparatus in which a flexible display is installed.
2. Description of the Related Art
When users use electronic devices, mobility is an important issue. In particular, various, e.g., mobile, electronic apparatuses, in addition to mobile phones, having performance equivalent to desktop computers have recently been sold. As such electronic apparatuses become small-sized and lightweight, various electronic information is now available to users even while on the move.
In particular, as flexible display panels have been widely used recently, displays of such electronic apparatuses may be expanded. Thus, structures and control methods for flexible display apparatuses according to the expansion of the displays are in demand to provide convenience to users.